The Reckoning
by Akumatt
Summary: Kabuto Yakushi attacks Konoha, destroying half the village and killing most of its residents. Can the Hokage stop him, or is Kabuto a force to be reckoned with? Time travel incorporated later on.
_Should we?_

 _Honey, we have to take this slow. We are, after all, discussing the future...of our child._

IIIIIIIIII

The boy felt the hairs on his back stand up. The air grew cold.

 _Chakra_...? The boy wondered who was casting such potent jutsu at six in the morning.

Then his mother rushed into the room, yelling frantically, her back turned to him as she gathered all his belongings, "We've got to leave right now Boruto, help me with- "

The entire room exploded.

Boruto lay face down on the hard, wooden floor. He opened his eyes and sat up, instantly on guard. _What the heck just happened?_

He glanced around, then, seeing nothing, reached for the energy inside him. Like an engine starting up, his chakra sputtered, then burst, flowing out. A light blue glow filled the room.

There was debris everywhere, and wood chips were scattered across the floor. Smoke streamed off and out of the top of the house.

The entire roof had been blown away.

Then Boruto saw her. "Mom!" Hinata was sprawled over the staircase. Blood covered an entire half of her albino white face. It looked unnatural on such a pure visage. He put her head in his lap. "Mom, what's going on, what did you see, what should-w-what should I do?"

She took his head into her hand, caressing it gently. "Your father will be glad that you aren't hurt."

"Mom stay with me! I can't find him without you!" His voice cracked.

She chuckled softly, unknowingly coughing out blood. "You have your own...ninja way."

Whatever she said next he had no idea.

A sharp crack split the air, and then the rest of the house was ripped out of the ground and sent flying.

Boruto weakly looked up, attempting to see what had happened.

His eyes were greeted with a blonde girl with a Hidden Sand village headband and a large fan bigger than Boruto. She dodged a kunai with a backflip and then sliced the air with her fan again.

At first Boruto thought nothing happened.

But a ear splitting crack caused his ear drums to pop, and a gust of wind almost ripped his loose-fitting clothes off his body.

His house was split once again.

A familiar figure rolled near Boruto, popped up, and began weaving signs quickly. He uttered, "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi darted towards Temari, feinted to the left, causing her to attempt a block, then struck her from the right, separating her upper body from her torso.

Blood splattered on Kakashi's white haori.

Temari clattered to the ground, dead.

Boruto turned white. "Kakashi what's going on!?"

Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, the skillful sixth Hokage of the presitigious and powerful Hidden Leaf village, stood before Boruto, with numerous red splotches dotted all over the robe that designated him as leader of Konoha. He brushed the sweat off his face, saying, "This is war, Boruto. This is war. What a horrible time for your father to be away."

"Who is attacking us?"

Kakashi began to answer, then stopped.

Boruto waited.

Kakashi turned away and faced the village, parts of which Boruto could now see was on fire. "He's here..." Kakashi whispered.

A blur rushed past them. They turned to see Shikaku Nara's corpse, ripped to pieces and barely recognizable, had been hurled past them.

Turning back around reluctantly, Boruto and Kakashi came face to face with the killer of Shikimaru's father.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe the genin standing before him could have singlehandedly inflicted so much damage on one of the strongest villages in the entire known Ninja world. "Welcome, disciple of Orochimaru...Kabuto Yakushi. Though forgive me if I don't feel like shaking your hand."

Kabuto flicked his maroon red hood off with a single finger, revealing a scale-covered face and snake-like features. His nostrils and eyes were abnormally small and almost slits, and his previously tan appearance had evolved into a white one. He spoke. "I am not a disciple of Orochimaru any longer."

"Oh?" Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"I killed him...kind of like how I'm going to kill you."


End file.
